The Slayer Chronicles: Destiny Of The Slayer
by ChosenAlone
Summary: The First summons a much powerful demon to take over and when Tara is accidentally brought back trouble brews for the Slayer and her friends.
1. Default Chapter

Note from the Writer: This Fan Fiction is takes place two weeks after Hellmouth is buried. Buffy and her friends are in another town near Sunnydale.Greendale a small down that was full of beings of the undead.  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The ideas in this peace are aspects from the show and some of my ideas)  
  
The Slayer Chronicles  
  
Destiny of The Slayer part 1  
  
Chapter One: Life To A Champion  
  
Prologue: It has been two weeks since the Hellmouth was buried under Sunnydale. The First summoned a spirit demon known as the Phenex. The Phenex is a very obedient demon, it sings and what he sings is his weapon. Like the mythical Phoenix the Phenex also wields the power of fire. The First has summoned him to bring back the force that brought down the Hellmouth to wield it as it's own not knowing that the force what a something.  
  
"Can you bring it back to me?" asked The First impersonating Anya. "It can be done," said the gentle voice the Phenex  
  
The First stared at the Phenex then zapped into thin air.  
  
"Sing me a song, sing me a song, sing me a song that brings back-, and sing me a song-a song that brings me things back. I want a force oh so powerful. That brings forth the power that ended the force of evil. Bring forth that force bring forth it's source.Bring forth the source that took the force!" sang the Phenex.  
  
Suddenly a light appeared in thin air, a figure began to form. The First appeared. The light began to take the form of a person.  
  
"The power that brought down the Hellmouth was a person?" asked The First hypothetically. "I believe the term is 'Vampire'!" said a British man.  
  
It was Spike.  
  
*Meanwhile at the Scoobie Gang's new home*  
  
"Buffy!" screamed Willow.  
  
She ran to the base of the stairs. Buffy came running down and Willow led her into the Living room. Giles, Dawn, Xander, Faith, Robin, Kennedy and Rona followed Willow into the living room.  
  
"Will, what is it?" asked Buffy. "There is a very powerful demon out there!" said Willow. "How do you know?" asked Buffy. "I can sense it! It's very powerful.it summoned the power of the 'Champion', whatever that is," said Willow. "Spike" said Buffy "Spike?" asked Willow. "Spike, when he looked inside his soul and activated the Champion medallion around his neck and saved the world he became a Champion," explained Buffy "Wow," said Dawn. "You mean to tell me that Spike was a hero?" asked Xander. "Yeah he was," said Buffy  
  
Robin looks up in disgust, gets up then walks away. Faith sees this and follows him.  
  
"Willow, is this power evil?" asked Giles. "Big time!" said Willow. "How can I kill it?" asked Buffy eagerly. "I don't know.yet," stutters Willow Dawn gets up and walks over to then passes by Giles saying: "Well, I guess watcher and watcher junior to the books, huh?" "Not quite Dawn, we don't know what we're researching," said Giles.  
  
Suddenly Willow jumps up her eye thicken black and she begins to speak.  
  
"It sings commands, it wields fire, it's spirited," said Willow before falling to the floor. Her eyes turned back to normal. "Willow!" screamed Kennedy before rushing to her side. "Will, are you okay?" asked Buffy. "That was nifty," replied Willow. "Let's go Dawn, at least we have a small lead.  
  
Dawn and Giles are doing research; Buffy is organizing her weapons chest and Xander and Willow are fixing lunches.  
  
"So how's your new love life?" asked Xander "Xander I'm not in love," said Willow  
  
Just then Kennedy walked in.  
  
"So Willow, you're not in love" confronts Kennedy. "Kennedy, what is your deal?" ask Willow. "My deal is all these nights I've spent with you and you don't love me!" Kennedy yelled. "Okay, I don't feel comfortable hear, so I'll let myself out," said Xander. "No Xander, you don't have to go," said Willow. "No, I want to, you have some issues to work out with Kennedy," said Xander  
  
Xander took a sandwich and left.  
  
"Kennedy, I'm sorry if you were led to believe that I was in love with you, but-" said Willow. "But what! Willow I know that you love me, I can feel it, don't you feel it," "I've been in love twice in my life. Once when I was a senior in high school and again whe- with Tara," said Willow. "Willow, wake up! Tara is DEAD! SHE'S GONE you silly little witch oh wait that was the wrong word, I was looking for BITCH!" yelled Kennedy  
  
Willow looked up at Kennedy and her eyes thickened black. Kennedy shut up and started backing away.  
  
"Don't back away now, bitch" said Willow.  
  
Kennedy turned and ran for the door.  
  
"LOCK!" yelled Willow. The doors and windows in the Kitchen locked up. "You've made a mistake Kennedy, a real big one!" yelled Willow.  
  
Kennedy jumped at Willow with her foot out kicking Willow in the face.  
  
"OUCH!" screamed Willow as she flew back into the wall. "That really hurt!" said Willow as she got back up.  
  
Kennedy jumped at Willow again but this time she would attack with punches.  
  
"You are such a bitch," screamed Willow. "I'm sorry," said Kennedy. "Ooh!" said Willow. "That I have to this" yelled Kennedy as she picked up and threw a butcher's knife at Willow.  
  
The knife impaled Willow in the shoulder.  
  
"Knife isn't going to cut!" said Willow as she took out the knife.  
  
Kennedy attacked Willow again.  
  
"And neither are those moves!" yelled Willow  
  
Willow did a spell to reverse the new Slayers back to potentials.  
  
"Ooh power got to ya head" said Willow  
  
NEXT( 


	2. To Willow With Love

(Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The ideas in this peace are aspects from the show and some of my ideas)  
  
The Slayer Chronicles  
  
Destiny of The Slayer part 1  
  
Chapter Two: To Willow With Love  
  
Story So Far. The First has summoned a demon that brought back the force that destroyed the Hellmouth but they didn't know it was a person, Vampire actually, Spike. Willow has sensed this power and has given warning to Buffy and the rest of the Scoobie Gang. Kennedy confronted why Willow doesn't lover and insulted Willow was very offended with this and fought with Kennedy. Willow decided that if Kennedy wanted to fight it have to be without the aid of her Slayer abilities, Willow then does a powerful spell, which turns all of the new Slayers back into Potentials.  
  
"Oh my God, what did you do?" screams Kennedy. "Nothing, just took away all of your enhanced strength, speed, quick agility and the rapid-accelerated healing factor, why something wrong?" ask Willow with much sarcasm as she grabbed Kennedy around the neck. "Tara was my world, she was my life, and she was my everything! How dare you insult her? She did not deserve to die. If only Warren didn't build jet packs then Buffy could have stopped him. Because he had a jet pack he killed Tara and almost killed Buffy.a third time but that isn't the point. I was in love, I only like you Kennedy," told Willow "Have you any idea what it's like to see someone as close as Tara and I were shot through the heart and her blood spattered across your face and shirt, huh? You don't know and just for the record it hurt, it hurt like Hell!" screamed Willow.  
  
Willow was chocking the life out of Kennedy. Just then Buffy burst through the door carrying the Scythe in her hands looking at it.  
  
"Will, I was organizing the chest when little white balls started hitting it then it started glowing," said Buffy as she looked up at Willow choking Kennedy. "Will, no!" screamed Buffy as she ran over to separate the two. "No, Buffy," said Willow calmly as she held out her hand. "Locrosis Automatyius," said Willow.  
  
A huge force field appeared in front of Buffy.  
  
"Will, NO!" screamed Buffy from behind the barrier. "She insulted Tara!" said Willow. "This isn't how we solve problems," said Buffy. "I want my baby BACK!" yelled Willow and she shot the door with a strange looking gel.  
  
Just then a light appeared. The light turned into a portal and Tara stepped out singing.  
  
"I lived my life in shadow never the sun on my face, it didn't seem so sad though, I figured that was my place, now I'm bathed in light, something just isn't right" sang Tara. Willow looked up. "I'm under your spell, how else could it be, anyone would notice me? It's magic, I can tell, how you set me free  
  
brought me out so easily," Tara continued singing. "Oh my God," said Buffy. "I saw a world enchanted, spirits and charms in the air, You merge my power with yours, I was the only one there, but your power shone, brighter than any I've known I'm under your spell nothing I can do, you just took my soul with you, you worked your charm so well, Finally, I knew, everything I dreamed was true, you make me believe..." finished Tara. Willow dropped Kennedy on the floor, came out of magick mode and took down the barrier, which kept Buffy back. Kennedy got up gagging for air. Buffy and Willow hurried over to Tara. "Tara is it really you?" asked Willow. "Yes," said Tara. "How blind ca you be, it's the first!" yelled Kennedy. Buffy touched Tara on the shoulder. "No, it's not, The First is incorporeal, Tara's totally tangible" said Buffy. "Don't get too happy, I won't be here for long," said Tara. "How long will you be here?" asked Willow. "One week then I have to go back, but I can come back when I can but I don't when that is." "Cool," said Buffy. "I have to see Dawn, where is she?" asked Tara. "Oh, Watcher Junior is in the study with Giles doing research on the new evil," said Buffy. "Buffy, Buffy!" screamed Dawn running down the stairs. Dawn froze at the base of the stairs. "Tara?" asked Dawn. "In the flesh," said Tara. They both hugged and there was a moment. Giles and everyone followed Tara, Dawn and Buffy into the living room. "The Phenex," said Dawn. "You mean The Phoenix," corrected Buffy. "No, it's a bird called a Phenex, there's a difference, The Phenex sings but the Phoenix doesn't," explained Dawn. "It summoned the force that closed the Hellmouth only it wasn't a thing it was person and that backfires turning the Phenex into a, a, walking on two legs Phenex," continued Dawn. "Now we can fight it," said Dawn. The Potentials walked in. "Our powers are gone!" screamed Rona. There was silence. But Tara broke it. "What the heck has been going on since I've been dead?"  
  
NEXT( 


	3. Mending Wounds

(Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The ideas in this peace are aspects from the show and some of my ideas)  
  
The Slayer Chronicles  
  
Destiny of The Slayer part 1  
  
Chapter Three: Mending Wounds  
  
Story So Far. The First has summoned a demon that brought back the force that destroyed the Hellmouth but they didn't know it was a person, Vampire actually, Spike. Willow has sensed this power and has given warning to Buffy and the rest of the Scoobie Gang. Kennedy confronted why Willow doesn't lover and insulted Willow was very offended with this and fought with Kennedy. Willow decided that if Kennedy wanted to fight it have to be without the aid of her Slayer abilities, Willow then does a powerful spell, which turns all of the new Slayers back into Potentials. In rage, Willow accidentally creates a portal, which allows Tara to come back. Dawn and Giles discover information about the new evil.  
  
"Well we I kind of went mad if you will and almost destroyed the world," said Willow. "Willow, why would you do something like that?" asked Tara. "Well, after Warren killed you and Osiris said you couldn't be brought back I kind of killed him and then killed Warren tried to kill Jonathan and Andrew almost killed Giles and nearly destroyed the world," "You did all that for me?" asked Tara smiling.  
  
The gang looked at her awkwardly.  
  
"Even though it was wrong, wrong-bad like!" she said snickering. "Oh Willow, I know you really do love me," said Tara. "I do," said Willow looking strangely. "Ugh!" said Kennedy as she got up. "Did I do something?" asked Tara. "She's being real sore," said Willow. "Oh, I'm being sore?" began Kennedy. "You are a total bitch!" yelled Kennedy. "List-" Willow was cut short. "No Willow let me handle this," said Tara as she got up out of her chair.  
  
She walked over to Kennedy.  
  
"Kennedy, do you even know what a 'bitch' is?" asked Tara. "Why don't you tell me," said Kennedy in a slow voice. "Better I show," said Tara raising her hand. "What," said Kennedy softly. "Guess Willow didn't tell ya that I'm a witch too," "Oh my God," said Kennedy.  
  
Tara raised her hand and cast a spell upon Kennedy, which turned her into a dog.  
  
"Now you'll have first hand experience at what a bitch really is," said Tara smiling.  
  
Kennedy was still able to speak but she was still a dog.  
  
"Wicked!" said Willow. "Even I have to say that was rather, cool!" said Buffy. "Willow will the Potentials get their power back?" asked Dawn. "No," said Willow. "No?" asked Buffy. "No," said Willow again. "Why not?" Buffy asked Willow. "Because they were going to lose it anyway," said Willow  
  
NEXT( 


	4. Chosen Alone

(Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The ideas in this peace are aspects from the show and some of my ideas)  
  
The Slayer Chronicles  
  
Destiny of The Slayer part 1  
  
Chapter Four: Chosen Alone  
  
Story So Far. The First has summoned a demon that brought back the force that destroyed the Hellmouth but they didn't know it was a person, Vampire actually, Spike. Willow has sensed this power and has given warning to Buffy and the rest of the Scoobie Gang. Kennedy confronted why Willow doesn't lover and insulted Willow was very offended with this and fought with Kennedy. Willow decided that if Kennedy wanted to fight it have to be without the aid of her Slayer abilities, Willow then does a powerful spell, which turns all of the new Slayers back into Potentials. In rage, Willow accidentally creates a portal, which allows Tara to come back. Dawn and Giles discover information about the new evil. Tara turns Kennedy into a dog.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Buffy "The spell was only temporary," explained Willow. "I just sped up the process by 24 hours," said Willow. "Oh," said Buffy. "Potentials?" said Tara. "It's any girl who can become a Slayer," said Buffy. "Oh," said Tara.  
  
"So, Dawn, what's up?" asked Buffy  
  
Dawn walked over to Buffy with a book and some computer printouts.  
  
"Well it says here that the Phenex sang and what it sang happened. It has the power to summon dark forces. If his powers were used to resurrect the dead then his powers to sing would be limited and he would turn into a fire wielding mortal," read Dawn. "So I can kill him?" asked Buffy. "Yes," said Dawn. "How?" asked Buffy. "I don't know, stab, gunshot, decapitation that's really your line of work," said Dawn in a sarcastic tone. "Right," said Buffy. "Buffy where did Tara and Willow go?" asked Dawn. "To uh, rekindle their love,"  
  
Upstairs in Willow's room  
  
They sat naked under the covers in the bed with candles lit.  
  
"Maybe we should be helping with the research," said Willow looking a little guilty. "NO! I meant no, we should be here," said Tara as she reached under the covers.  
  
Willow made a pleasurable noise.  
  
"Well I guess they can go without us," said Willow. "Yes, they can," said Tara  
  
In the living room Buffy and Dawn are sitting quiet only to have Dawn break it.  
  
"Buffy, why don't we do sisterly things?" asked Dawn. "'Sisterly things' repeated Buffy. "Yeah, like doing our nails or each others hair, or go shopping together," said Dawn. "I don't like artsy nails, you won't EVER touch my hair and you can't go into a store without taking something out of it," said Buffy. "All valid points," said Dawn. "I'm tired," said Buffy. "Me too," said Dawn  
  
Just then Giles walked in  
  
"Hello Buffy, Watcher Junior," said Giles smiling. "What's up?" asked Buffy. "I was hoping you could tell me," said Giles. "All we know is that there is a man who can 'wield' fire meaning he is a walking flame and can die by mortal means," said Buffy.  
  
Willow's room  
  
Tara and Willow are playing with candles. Tara sits back and comes intact with a flame. Willow doesn't notice until seconds later. Willow looks on in shock. Tara does not know she is on the flame. Willow notices that the Tara's skin isn't burning. Willow gets up and secretly retrieves a lighter and presses the gas. She takes the lighter near Tara and the flame ignites. Willow backs up.  
  
"I've got a secret for you, I'll be right back," said Willow. "Okay," said Tara.  
  
Downstairs the door opens.  
  
"Hello," said a British person. "Spike!" yells Buffy. "What the-," said Giles. "How's it going luv?" asked Spike. "Fine," said Buffy. "Hello Shortness," said Spike to Dawn. "How did you come back?" asked Buffy. "The First had the birdman bring back the power that tore down the Hellmouth and it brought me back. It tried to trigger me but it didn't work, told it to sod off. It was impersonating Anya this time," "Really?" asked Xander. "Yeah," said Spike. "Then it turned into a human, merged with The First and now it can turn into anyone it wants to and still has fire powers," explained Spike.  
  
Willow rushed downstairs.  
  
"Buffy, it's Tara!" said Willow not having noticed Spike yet. "What is it?" asked Buffy. "I saw her burn but she didn't burn!" said Willow. "What do you mean?" asked Buffy. "She leant against the candle and she didn't catch fire, then I took a lighter and put it near her and it lit," explained Willow. "It's The First and Birdman," said Spike. "Willow he's right it explains the tangibility," said Dawn. "I've done the research," said Dawn. "She could be," said Willow. "NO, remember she turned Kennedy into a dog," interrupted Buffy. "Hey she did, how else could she have done that?" asked Xander. "She merged with my powers," said Willow "What?" Buffy asked. "She sang as she came in," said Willow as she began to have flashbacks: "I saw a world enchanted, spirits and charms in the air, You merge my power with yours, I was the only one there, but your power shone, brighter than any I've known I'm under your spell nothing I can do, you just took my soul with you, you worked your charm so well, Finally, I knew, everything I dreamed was true, you make me believe..." "You see Buffy," said Willow. "See what?" asked Buffy. "This is your destiny to fight The First alone. Not me, not Potentials, you. We'll be there to help you but in long run you're on your own, Buffy, you were chosen alone. "You're right Willow, guys suit up this is going to be a led on assault on The First,"  
  
Tara came downstairs and said as the gang turned to look at her:  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
END *Please submit a review to get the next portion approved for posting. "Destiny Of The Slayer part 2"  
  
Coming Soon: *Buffy fights The First and Phenex. *Willow searches for a spell to separate the Phenex from The First. *Dawn discovers some interesting information regarding the Line of Slayers. *Giles prepare to begin a new council. *Angel shows up with information about The Third Death of the Destined. 


End file.
